Conventionally, an indicating device such as a dial gauge includes a pointer rotational to indicate information such as a speed or an engine revolution of a vehicle. A conventional pointer may include a pointer needle extending linearly outward. An indicating device may have a different structure from such a conventional pointer to specify information.